stick_empire_fan_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Beginning
This is a page containing background lore on the world of The Rise of The Order Empire: Reborn, explaining the origins of Kronos, the four entities of the Apocalypse, Gemini and the Gods. In the beginning, there was nothing but a simple singularity. Within that singularity, sat a single, dormant entity. At an unknown time, the singularity opened, awakening the creator Crazy Jay, from it's slumber. After some exploring, Crazy Jay created three Titans which would oversee the balance, space and time of the universe. The first titan to come into existence was Eros, who would maintain all forms of life in the universe. Second was Pathos, who would maintain space and time, making sure that time flowed normally and that anomalies would not destroy the universe. Finally coming into existence was Kronos, who would maintain the balance between Order and Chaos. Thus came into being the current Inamortan universe as we know it. Some time after the universe's creation. Kronos grew tired of the universe's perfect balance. So, they created four beings of pure evil to spread chaos across the universe. Death, who would ravage all planets in the universe by killing almost any life form which would be unlucky enough to face their wrath. War, who would influence various groups of life to fight for various rights, indirectly doing Death's bidding. Famine, who would ravage planets by the billion through destroying all plant based life, therefore starving the herbivores of their food source, and indirectly the carnivores. Lastly, Pestilence, who after the planet's life went extinct, would reanimate the life and create an army out of the remains. Eventually, Crazy Jay caught wind of this, and confronted Kronos about their creations. "How DARE you cause anarchy in the cosmos we and your brothers created!" Crazy Jay said to Kronos, angry with their misdeeds. "If you want to cause anarchy in the cosmos, you can do it where only YOU feel the pain!" Kronos was sent into a dark realm, where he and his four creations resided known as the Abyss. A place devoid of life and hope. Because of Kronos' rebellion, the universe was left at a misbalance. So in turn, Pathos and Eros created four gods known as Sentinels, to fill the gap which Kronos had left. Orion, who would maintain the balance, Scorpio, who would maintain the chaos, Aquarius, who would maintain the imperfections and finally Gemini, who would maintain the order in the universe. Once the balance between good and evil, order and chaos, creation and destruction was restored, Eros and Pathos began creating what would later become known as Terra. Various islands were created, with the most notable being called Inamorta. On Terra, resided but a single species known as the Binary. Basic, simple lifeforms which would become the base for all life in Inamorta. All except for the Crawler, which was created by Eros as a last minute add on. However, the influence of the entities of the Apocalypse and Kronos would not be forgotten. As Terra was in a spot in space known as "Level Negative", the closest area in the universe to Kronos' doman, the Abyss. To combat this, Eros sent Gemini, the sentinel of Order down to Inamorta, to create various demi-gods to help protect Inamorta in it's darkest hour. First to be created was Typhooran, the "God" of the air. Second was Earthra, the "God" of the lands and responsible for shaping the islands into what they are now. Finally was Tsunari, who would take care of the ocean. Throughout the millienia following, Earthra and Tsunari would each take turns at trying to combat the other, indirectly eroding the continents and causing Inamorta to become a skull-like shape. Eventually, the battle would escalate and Typhooran was forced to step in and send the two into an eternal slumber as to not destroy Terra. However, this would in turn be the cause of Death's return. Possessing Typhooran and causing havoc all over Inamorta. This would only be stopped after Gemini removeed Death from Typhooran's body, basically exorcising them. Due to Death's antics on Inamorta, Crazy Jay decides that Terra is the most vulnerable planet in the universe to Kronos' attacks, so he decides to create a force which will keep his realm closest to Earth. In turn, he also creates the Spirit Realm, an afterlife for deceased creatures, Tartarus, a purgatory before going to the Spirit Realm, and the Gate, the final step to the Abyss, where only the most evil creatures go in their afterlife. Inamorta as it is currently known had now been created. All that was left now was for the current nations to be created. Category:Lore Articles Category:The Rise of The Order Empire Category:BoredUser231